


Bleed Me Dry

by TheSoulReader



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren's basically meat, Human!Eren, It kept me up, M/M, The idea was in my head, Vampire club, Vampires, bloodsucking, i had to write it, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulReader/pseuds/TheSoulReader
Summary: Eren's a feeder at a vampire club.  His first customer?  Levi.





	Bleed Me Dry

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 3 AM and had to pee. I went back to bed, this idea popped into my head, it kept me up for 4 hours. I had to write it.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, barely edited, and cranked out in a matter of a couple hours. Enjoy the production of my manic brain.

Eren stands stoically in the darkness of a private room.  He’s currently wondering how his life choices have lead him to where he is.  Reiner is in a corner monitoring him, he knows, but he is no less apprehensive.  Anybody would be, facing a vampire.  There is a small rustling noise followed by creaking.  His benefactor must be moving against the leather couch in the room.  An exasperated sigh follows, but Eren can do nothing but swallow.

A low voice, rumbling and deep, asks, “Are you going to stand there all night, brat?”

Eren swallows again and shakes his head.  “No, sir.  I’m sorry, I…”

“Come here,” the voice beckons.

With a shiver Eren steps forward, halting when he feels pressure against his chest.  Pointed fingertips slide down to his waist before making their way back up, traveling all the way to his neck.  He giggles when he’s stroked along his jugular vein.

The stranger makes an amused hum, pulling his hands away.  “You’re nervous.”  There’s a hint of a smile in his voice.

“No,” Eren denies.

“You’re a terrible liar.  I can smell the fear on you.”

“I’ve never done this before,” Eren confesses.  His eyes flick to where he thinks Reiner is, but it’s too dim for him to see the blonde brute.

“I’m aware.  It’s why I bought you,” the voice wafts through the darkness.  “Virgins make for the best meals.”

“I’m not a…”

“Blood virgins,” comes the clarification.  “Reiner, lights.”

The light in the room intensifies, but only enough for Eren to see who he is sharing his space with.  He squeaks when the man before him comes into view.  He is, for lack of a better word, diminutive.  His eyes look like they’re made of smoke, set in a face that is chiseled, but small.  There is a fine point to his nose, his jawline well defined and strong, though there is an undeniable feminine softness to it.  His hair is coal black and his eyebrows are inky smudges over bored lids.  He doesn’t look a day over twenty.

Despite his short stature, the vampire stands proudly.  His posture is relaxed, chin tilted upwards.  He is not haughty or arrogant.  He radiates confidence.  His eyes track Eren’s movements, smooth and unconcerned, as Eren looks him over.

Eren is confused.  “You’re a…”

“Yes.”

“But you’re…”

“What?” the vampire asks, brow raising.  It’s a clear challenge.

“…Not what I expected,” Eren replies.  It’s all the tact he can muster.  He’s way out of his element.

Undeterred, the vampire steps forward.  “What’s your name, brat?”

Eren bristles, forehead wrinkling as he frowns.  That’s the second time he’s been called such and he doesn’t appreciate it.  “Name’s Eren.  What’s yours?”

“My name is irrelevant,” the vampire shrugs, eyes glinting.

“How do you figure?” Eren huffs and crosses his arms.  He’s feeling more brazen as time goes on, and the man in front of him is rubbing him the wrong way.

The vampire tips his head, a smirk planted firmly on his face.  “Does food need to know the name of the one consuming it?”

Eren doesn’t take the bait.  He wants to, but he refrains, hands balled into fists, teeth clenched.  Hanji had warned him that many vampires looked at humans only as food and nothing more.  Eren’s job is to help sate their hunger, not make friends.  That knowledge doesn’t make it any easier to accept that he’s being toyed with.

Without warning, Eren finds himself on his knees.  He’s looking up into mercury irises and they’re looking back into startled green, curious.  The vampire’s nostrils flare and his eyes close, head dipping for his nose to brush along prominent collarbones.  He seems to delight in Eren’s resultant shudder.

“You’re calming down,” he notes.  “Good.”

Eren’s mouth is dry, but the stone in the pit of his stomach has disappeared.  “You’re not that scary,” he whispers, remaining as still as possible.  He’s not stupid.  His fear has dissipated, but he’s still in the presence of a predator.

“No, I’m not,” the vampire murmurs in Eren’s ear. 

Gentle fingers comb through messy russet strands and Eren finds himself slumping forward.  He feels like he’s been drugged.  Hypnosis, perhaps?  Hanji had warned him of that, too.  It’s not dangerous but it is disorienting.  Eren doesn’t like it.

“Please, don’t,” he whimpers, bowing his head.

“Don’t?” the vampire queries.

“I won’t fight, I promise.  Just…I want to be able to feel it.”

The vampire laughs, his voice rolling like quiet thunder.  “Do you think you have the control to handle it?  You’ve never done this before, you said so yourself.”

“I can do it,” Eren scowls.  “I can do it,” he says again, lifting his head to stare the vampire dead in the eye.  He’s never backed down from a challenge in his life.  It’s how he ended up a menu item in a vampire club to begin with.  Mikasa is right in calling him reckless.  But Eren doesn’t know how to be anything other than bold.

The vampire blinks slowly, once, twice, three times.  His gaze never leaves Eren’s, seemingly searching for any hint of dishonesty.  He finds none.  That seems to satisfy him and he pulls Eren to his feet.  He tugs Eren’s hand and gestures towards the couch, huffing lightly.

Eren complies, walking over and sinking into the leather.  He sees Reiner across the room, stone faced, watching them.  The vampire crawling into his lap blocks his view and Eren’s hips jerk, shoulders raising up to his ears.  He can’t stop his blush, turning his head away in embarrassment.  He feels violated all of a sudden, though he doesn’t know why.

The vampire settles in quickly enough.  There’s no shame evident in his demeanor.  He’s well practiced, that much is clear.  “Don’t worry about him, brat,” he purrs, tilting Eren’s head towards him.

“What’s your name?” Eren tries again.  He has to know.  There’s something so compelling about this non-human.  He’s brash, and rude, and pushy, but Eren likes him.  He’s attracted to him.  “Please?” he sighs, leaning forward to rest his head on the vampire’s shoulder.

He’s silent, pale fingers drawing up and down the length of Eren’s throat, surprisingly heavy on Eren’s legs.  He’s a solid mass of muscle and bone.  There is power in that small body.  Eren could be killed as easily as one squashes an ant.

A low chuckle resonates in Eren’s ear.  “What are you thinking, boy?  Are you excited?”  The vampire already knows the answer.  He can feel the hardness in Eren’s pants.

“My name’s Eren,” he breathes, hips rocking upwards.  He’s started shivering and he can’t stop.  He feels exhilarated.

“Eren,” the vampire singsongs, pushing Eren back against the couch.  He scoots up Eren’s body, just a bit, to hover over him, fingers tugging at his hair.  “You can call me Levi.”

“Levi…” Eren mouths, reaching to touch Levi’s lips with his fingertips.  “Show me?”

“That’s not something you need to see,” Levi tries to dissuade him.  He sounds distant.  Sad.  “It’s ugly.”

Eren, in his typical fashion, speaks before he thinks.  “I think you’re beautiful.”

“Foolish boy,” Levi says with a shake of his head and a small chuckle.  All the same, he pulls back far enough for Eren to see his face.  Grey eyes cloud over, his irises turning blood red.  His mouth drops open to reveal his four canines elongating and he emits a small hiss before his lips close.  The points of his upper canines protrude from his mouth.

Eren’s eyes are wide, but he’s not afraid.  He feels eager.  His pulse races and his hands find Levi’s hips, squeezing tightly.  “Bite me,” he demands.

“You’re really not afraid, are you?”

“I was, but I’m not now,” Eren admits.  “Like I said, you’re not scary.  You’re beautiful.”

Levi laughs against Eren’s neck, though it’s self-deprecating.  “You don’t even know me.”

“What if I’d like to?”

“Tell me how you feel after I’ve sucked the life force from your body,” Levi quips.

Eren shrugs, nods, and says, “Ok.”

“I was joking you idiot,” Levi responds flatly.

Eren’s voice is solemn and serious. “I wasn’t.  Bite me.”

With a soft hum Levi works at the buttons of Eren’s shirt, opening just enough so he can pull the material away from his throat.  Eren doesn’t question it, nor does he question the gentle kisses pressed to his skin, or the soft tongue that laps at his pulse point.  All Eren can do is breathe.

“Relax, brat,” Levi mutters.  His voice is more gentle than annoyed.  He uses the weight of his body to keep Eren still, a thumb stroking along his cheek.  “Don’t tense up, it’ll hurt more.

“Y-yeah…ok.”

A kiss is pressed to Eren’s jaw, the pressure increasing as Levi moves downwards.  He drags his tongue across the hollow in Eren’s shoulder, the points of his teeth sliding over sensitive flesh.  And then he bites down, lurching forward to pin Eren against the couch. 

The noise Eren makes is more of a roar than a scream, but true to his word, he doesn’t fight it.  He grips the back of Levi’s shirt, tears pricking at his eyes.  It hurts.  It _hurts_.  He can feel the fear welling up in him but the tries his best to ward it off.

_He’s not going to hurt me.  He’s not going to hurt me.  He’s not, he’s not, he’s not._

It takes a minute but Eren finally begins to relax, and as his muscles unwind, as he settles against the back of the couch, he can feel Levi suck on his skin.  He doesn’t feel teeth, just a warm tongue laving at the punctures.

“Levi…” Eren hiccups, eyes sliding closed.  His fingers twist in inky hair, pressing him closer.  Levi lets him.  He cries out when Levi bites down again, but it trails off into a heady moan.  “Levi…”

There is an intimacy in this act that Eren can’t deny.  There is a connection he hadn’t expected to experience.  He feels overwhelmed.  Eren’s body moves on its own, clutching Levi tighter.  He sobs over his shoulder, afraid to let go.  There is heat blooming in his belly, familiar, but surprising.  Arousal isn’t an uncommon reaction when being fed on, he knows.  It’s still unexpected.

Levi continues sucking at the wounds, shifting in Eren’s lap as he squirms beneath him.  He’s not sure if he’s encouraging or dissuading him, but he’s not concerned.  He’s too busy reveling in the blood flowing over his tongue, spicy and sweet.  Eren tastes of brown sugar, and pepper, and something floral.  Levi can’t get enough of it.  Eren is delicious.

“Levi, please!” Eren begs, his face sticky with his tears.  He has no idea what he’s begging for.  He doesn’t know what he wants or needs.  He doesn’t know how Levi could provide it for him.  He only knows that he wants Levi to do _something_.

With an audible pop Levi disengages from Eren’s neck, offering a few more small licks before pulling away fully.  Eren is vibrating against him, holding him so damn tight that if he were a normal human he wouldn’t be able to breathe.

But Levi isn’t human.

He breaks Eren’s hold easily, ignoring his cries to grab a gauze pad from a nearby table.  He applies it to the holes on Eren’s neck, finally making eye contact with him.  Eren is arching and bucking, his voice high pitched as he whines.

“Shhhh,” Levi soothes, brushing his fingers through the hair on Eren’s temple.  “Stop.  Stop.  You’re alright.”

“L-Levi…”

“You’re ok, brat.  Breathe.”

Eren tries taking in a deep breath, but all he manages is a wheeze.  He feels like he’s been electrocuted.  It’s too much.  His hands are thumping against Levi’s back and he’s still crying.  “Sorry, I’m sorry…” he gasps. He doesn’t know what to do. 

“It’s fine,” Levi murmurs, caressing his jaw with small palms.  “You’re ok.”

Levi holds Eren until the tremors stop.  He’s not sure if it takes twenty minutes or two hours.  What he does know is that there is a green eyed boy staring at him in awe, as if he’s the most wondrous thing the universe has ever created.

“Quite a ride, isn’t it?” Levi muses, eyes cast to the side.  He doesn’t want Eren looking at him like that.  No one should look at him like that.

“Is it…is it always that intense?”

Levi shakes his head.  “No.  It was your first time.  It gets easier.”

“Thank you,” Eren says, teeth worrying his lower lip.

“For what?” Levi frowns.  He doesn’t understand.

“Everything,” Eren nods firmly, as if that answers the question.

“Whatever you say, brat,” Levi smirks, sliding off Eren’s lap.  “It’s about time I head out.  Thanks for dinner.”

While Levi makes to put on his jacket, Eren makes a feeble attempt to get off the couch.  He fails miserably, collapsing from dizziness.

“You’re gonna want to sit for a while,” Levi advises.  “I didn’t take much from you, but it seems it was enough to make you woozy.”

“I’m fine!”

“Sure you are,” Levi snickers, pulling on his leather jacket.  “Make sure he gets something to eat, Reiner.”

The burly blonde grunts, stepping to the door to open it for Levi.

“Wait!” Eren calls after him.  “Will I see you again?”

Levi stops in the doorway to look over his shoulder, offering a covert smile before exiting.

“I’ll go find you something to eat,” Reiner rumbles, taking his leave as well.

“Son of a _bitch_!” Eren exclaims, flopping backwards.  Oh, that was a mistake.  He groans when he hears a knock on the door.  “Come in.”

“Hey there my sweet ray of sunshine!” a cheery voice cuts through the air.

“Hey, Hanji.”

“I brought you a donut and some milk!”

“Thanks,” Eren smiles weakly, taking the offered snack.

“How’d your first feed go?”

Eren’s not sure how to answer.  It wasn’t awful by any stretch.  It was an unforgettable experience.  “It was…he was…”

“Reiner didn’t have anything to report, so I’m guessing things went fairly well?”

“Yeah,” Eren nods, wincing a little.  “Levi was…he was good to me.”  He knows he’s blushing, but he feels like he’s telling his mother about his first sexual escapade.

“HE TOLD YOU HIS NAME!?!?” Hanji screeches, tackling Eren and sending his snack flying.  “He’s been coming here for _years_ and has never told _anybody_ his name!  I’m the only one that knows it!”

“OW!  My neck!” Eren yelps, pressing his hand to the gauze.

“Oops.  Sorry.”

Eren ignores her apology in favor of asking questions.  “He’s never told a feeder his name?”

“Not a single damn one.”

“How many have asked?”

“ _All_ of them.”

“…How often does he come in?” Eren follows up, hesitant.

An eerie grin parts Hanji’s lips, her voice coy when she says, “Once a week.  And he’s a picky bitch.  He’s never fed off the same feeder twice.”

“Oh,” Eren says, deflating. 

“You’re disappointed.”

A halfhearted shrug is all Eren can offer.  Of course he’s disappointed.  “I’d let him bleed me dry.”

“I have a feeling he might want to,” Hanji laughs, shoving Eren playfully.

Eren can only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting many requests to continue this story. Admittedly, the only way that's going to happen is if I can get a serious beta/editor


End file.
